Drunken Consequences
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After a drunk one-night stand with Nightwing, who's engaged to Starfire, Raven finds herself stuck in a situation that forces her to make a choice. Robin is Nightwing. Rob/Star, brief mention of Rob/Rae. T for implied scenarios and mentions of drinking. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Raven took another deep breath as she meditated.

Her father Trigon may have been defeated, and she may have better control of her powers, but that didn't mean that powerful feelings couldn't cause problems. And the nervous panic she'd experienced no more than an hour earlier was certainly a powerful feeling.

Now, as she meditated, she debated what to do.

Her current dilemma had started three weeks earlier. Robin, who had since become Nightwing, had proposed to Starfire, and Cyborg and Beast Boy had decided to throw a celebration for the newly engaged couple. Against her better judgment, she'd agreed to loosen up in celebration of her friend's engagement, and had a few drinks.

But a few turned into many, and the next thing Raven knew, she had woken up in bed with a very naked Richard Grayson.

Being the first to awaken, she'd quickly gathered her clothes, dressed, and teleported to the security room without waking the former Boy Wonder. Once in the security room, she'd watched the tapes of the party. Those tapes told her that, by the time she and Richard had even begun flirting, everyone else was passed out or, in the case of Cyborg and Bumblebee, disappeared to their own room.

Not really interested in romance, and not wanting to hurt Starfire, she deleted the tapes showing her and Nightwing making out and going into his room. She had decided to simply tell the man that what they had done was a mistake, and should never have happened, before getting him to agree to never talking of it again. But, even luckier for her, it turned out that he didn't remember anything past doing body shots off of his fiancé, and she had chosen not to remind him and let things lie.

Unfortunately, over the next few weeks, something strange happened to her. She began to feel tired and her emotions were becoming harder to control. She hadn't suspected anything wrong yet though, not until she'd started throwing up.

It was then that she'd realized she'd also missed her period. It wasn't hard to figure out, due to her hero lifestyle, she'd never really had a regular period.

So she had gone out and purchased a pregnancy test. When it turned up positive, she changed into civilian clothing, used a spell to turn her violet hair black, and gone to a clinic. Acting as the worried, potential teenage mother had been easy, especially as she'd made sure to use a name not associated with her or any of her alias' so as not to be found out should anyone actually do any digging.

She'd just gotten the results back, which told her what she suspected was indeed true.

She was pregnant.

What was worse, she was carrying the child of her best friend's fiancé.

And this left Raven with a choice to make.

She could tell Richard about their child growing within her, assure him that she expected nothing from him, and come clean to Koriand'r about her drunken one nighter with her fiancé.

Or, she could tell no one, and handle the situation on her own.

The problem wasn't that she didn't know what the right option was. The right option would be to tell Richard and Kori what had happened and come clean. Richard had a right to know about his child, and Kori had the right to know her fiancé was having a child with another woman, even if it was accidentally.

No, the problem was that Raven knew her friends, and knew what their reactions would be. Richard would end his engagement with Kori, he was noble like that, and insist on taking care of her and the baby. And Kori would understand it was an accident, and at first she would accept that, though she may be a little cold to Raven for a while. But when Richard broke off their engagement, she would blame Raven, and Raven would lose the only real female friend she had to anger and jealousy. And then when one added in the fact that Raven genuinely had no interest in dating, let alone marrying Richard (sure, he was handsome, but she thought of him as more of a close brother than anything romantic), the situation would become even more complicated.

If she told no one, she'd still have a choice to make. She could stay in the tower, tell her friends she'd had a one night stand with a stranger and ended up pregnant, and they'd support her, and maybe even help her. But she'd feel guilty about lying to them, and would likely be in constant fear that her lie would be discovered.

The other option was to leave the Titans, retire from the Hero business, and try to live as normal a life as she could while she raised her child. Odds were that she'd never see her friends again, but it was better than losing them outright due to anger at her.

To tell the truth, it was the last option that appealed to her more. The only reason she'd become a hero in the first place was mute. She'd hope to redeem herself for what she'd thought had been an unavoidable prophecy. And while the prophecy had come true, Trigon had been stopped, so she really didn't need the redemption anymore.

She had a small fortune saved up, due to wise investing on her part, and had no need to work. And while she would likely do something anyway (it wasn't in her to do nothing) she certainly didn't need to worry about bills and other expenses.

Yes, that would be the best option.

Having resolved her current issues, Raven's emotions were much easier to control, and soon she stopped meditating. She need to make plans after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two Days Later**

The Titans were gathered in the living room.

"Any idea what this is about?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing merely shook his head.

Starfire said, "I do not know. I hope friend Raven is alright."

Cyborg shrugged. "Don't look at me, I know as much as you do."

Their speculation was ended when Raven walked into the room to stand in front of them. The Titans were surprised to see her in civilian clothes. Of course the civilian clothes were still very much Raven. Her jeans, though tight, were black, as were the boots she was wearing. A hoodie was pulled over her torso, colored in her favored dark blue. And lastly, a long black trench-coat was worn over top the hoodie. "Thank you all for being here," she said, in her usual monotone voice.

"What's this about Raven?" Nightwing asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

Raven took a breath before answering, her voice carrying a hint of sadness. "You are all my friends," she said. "So before I tell you why I asked to speak to you, I just want to say, that this was not an easy decision for me to make, but it is one I feel is right. Despite this, I will always consider my friends and…my family."

"Friend Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"I have decided that it is time for me to leave to the Titans," she said. When no one spoke, despite the looks on their faces that showed their shock, Raven continued. "I'd like a normal life, and the best way to do that is to cease being a hero. Though I enjoyed being a hero, my priorities, and life, have changed. This is largely thanks to you. If my father were still an issue, I doubt I would ever have the courage to walk away."

Nightwing was the first to break the silence. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

Raven nodded.

The leader of the Titans sighed, but stood up and walked over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he smiled and said, "You'll always have a home here Raven. We'll all miss you."

"I know."

After a round of goodbyes, Raven walked out of the Tower. Thanks to her magical abilities, all of her belongings fit into the one suitcase she carried. Turning to take one last look at Titan's Tower, Raven allowed her soul-self to consume her, and teleport her away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eight months later, in the local hospital of a small Montana town, Raven, now going under the name Rachel Roth, gave birth to daughter with pale grey skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

She named her Richelle Kory Roth after her father and Raven's best friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**Richelle is the feminine form of Richard, according to Behind the Name. Now I have no knowledge of whether Richard and Raven have had any children in any version of Cannon, much like I had no idea about Mar'i Grayson when I wrote Luand'r. If there is a child, feel free to tell me.**

**That said, I wanted this one to involve a Robin that wasn't breaking any hearts, and Raven feel no real romantic feelings towards him in this. Lust, yes (which how come they ended up sleeping together while Drunk) but not romantically.**

**I may write a sequel to this, I may not. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
